ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Powered, Part 1
Ultimatron and Ohsmoss activate their master plan to get the All-Power-Trix. Most of all, can Kevin handle the Ultimate revelation given to him by Ohsmoss? Plot We see Ohsmoss surveying the almost-fixed Ultimatron. (Ultimatron): How long until I'm able to fight again? (Ohsmoss): According to my calculations, the final panel is being screwed in as we speak. The robots stopped, and automatically went into their containment chambers. (Ultimatron, getting up): I am finished, and better and more enhanced than ever! Nobody will see what hit them! He slammed down the dial on his makeshift, built-in Omnitrix. He then turned into Heatblast. He looked sorta like Alpha Heatblast in Heroes United, but with a robot-head-shaped head, and less "red." He was also more mechanically enhanced. (Ohsmoss): Now, we can begin our Master Plan. (Ultimatron): Ben Tennyson will be dead by tonight! Theme song! Ben was driving in his car home after a Mr. Smoothy date with Julie. Suddenly, Ben's All-Power-Trix dial flashed. A hologram of Max appeared. (Max): News for you, Ben. Ultimatron and Ohsmoss have activated their Master Plan. I'm at that mining site where you found the baby alien and fought Albedo. Scene cuts to Max in the cave. A hologram of Ben was on a disk-like device, but it wasn't a Plumbers' badge. (Max, continuing): Meet me here and we'll discuss attack tactics. Bring Gwen and Kevin, too. (Ben): Will do. (hologram disappears) Max turned around, and walked over to a shadowy man in a corner. As he walked out, we see that he's Ohsmoss! But Max didn't react at all. He actually seemed to slightly explode into a series of metal plates connected to wires and circuitboards that reshaped into Ultimatron. (Ultimatron): It's all set. (Ohsmoss): Was it wise to tell him about our Master Plan? (Ultimatron): They will be on guard, yes, but we'll be on greater guard. Scene cuts to earlier, as Ben was still talking to Max. (Ben): Will do. (hangs up) I hate discussing tactics. I just like to run in and smash stuff. (Julie): It's all about the fighting now, but can we just get some real time to ourselves later? (Ben): Yeah. They sharply turned around. Now, we see him nearing the cave with Gwen and Kevin. Julie had left. (Kevin): Where's Ohsmoss? I'd like to pound him more than Ultimatron! (Gwen): Because you actually can pound him. Unlike Ultimatron, he's not indestructible. (Kevin): ...Yeah. (Ben): Quiet. I think I heard something. They stood still. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet crumbled in a big circle. A platform of Diamondhead crystal rose out of the ground and carried them up to the top of the edge of the cliff. The platform aligned right with the railroad tracks. (Ben): Diamondhead. Remember guys, Ultimatron has an Omnitrix, too. (Diamondhead voice): And so I do. Ultimatron, as an enhanced Diamondhead, walked out. (Ultimatron): You won't, though, when I'm through with you. (Ben): Remember our little talk? You've just got normal old boring aliens. I have Ultimate and Infinite forms! Watch. (Transforms) Ultimate Spidermonkey! (Ultimatron): Wow. I underestimated you. Now that I think about it, I also underestimated myself. He turned into Jetray and flew high up into the clouds. We see a faint green flash, and a muffled "transformation noise." A giant red and white foot slammed into the ground right in front of the cliff with a deafening THUD! Way Big's face poked through the clouds. (Ultimatron): I can still defeat you, Tennyson. He did a cosmic ray zap thingy right in front of them! This drove them back into the cave. Ultimatron then zapped again, at the rock above the cave mouth. This caused the mouth to cave in, trapping Ben and Co. (Ultimatron, detransforming and falling on the cliff): That's that. Ohsmoss will take care of them. And I know the secret entrance in case he needs help. Scene cuts to Ben and Co. inside the cave, walking deeper. (Kevin): I just realized something, Ben. Remember when Ohsmoss said that I was especially in a war like no other? What do you think he meant? (Ben): I have no idea. Maybe it's because you're both Osmosians. (Kevin): No, it's gotta be more than that. The gang came into a large chamber. Ohsmoss suddenly dropped from a hole in the ceiling. (Ohsmoss): Hello. (Ben): It's a trap! (Ohsmoss): Yes. Ultimatron turned into a copy of your grandfather. (Gwen): What is your "big scary Master Plan" anyway? (Ohsmoss): Revenge. I will call in Ultimatron to steal the All-Power-Trix. Once he does, I will call him up into my ship. Then I will turn on him and absorb his power. Such a lack of power in Ultimatron and the All-Power-Trix will cause the force that holds them together to vanish, making them fall apart. I will have the power of the All-Power-Trix. Using it, I will turn permanently into the Infinite Alien. No force in all reality will be able to stop me. He pushed a button on the wall. Ultimatron crashed through. (Ultimatron): What is it? (Ohsmoss): Why didn't you use that secret entrance? (Ultimatron): I, uh, didn't make it yet. Now I did. (points to hole) (Ohsmoss): Whatever. Ohsmoss walked over and watched. Ultimatron then fought Ben and Co. Not even Infinite Swampfire was enough to stop him. (Kevin): We're not strong enough! (Gwen): Guys, I think I'm gonna have to go Anodite. (Ben): But you'll go mad with power! (Gwen): We have no other— She suddenly was zapped with power from Ohsmoss, which was absorbed from the wall button. (Kevin): You did not just do that! (Ohsmoss): Yes, I did. (turns to Kevin) I am going to tell you something important, since it won't do you any good. Ultimatron held Kevin and Ohsmoss walked up to him. (Ohsmoss): Kevin Ethan Levin, I am your father. To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales Category:BTMT Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Franchise